Messaging Time With The Hosts
by Mytho-Kun
Summary: All the hosts at some point are on their devices, as they chat !


_**Messaging time with the hosts**_

_**and by the way**_

_**beautyking4life! - Tamaki**_

_**Ootori - Kyoya**_

_**Trickster4life - Hikaru (Hikaru and Kaoru have different chats)**_

_**Cakelover - Hunny**_

_**Takashi - Mori**_

_**Haruhi Fujioka - Haruhi Fujioka (obviously xD)**_

_**Khitachiin - Kaoru**_

_**this is cause' I didn't update in a while, enjoy~ xD**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters used in this, nor do I own Ouran high. (but I do own my ouran high manga 8D)**_

_**I'm not sure if this is OOC or not, I know in some places they were, but I couldn't help myself xD**_

* * *

'beautyking4life!' joined the chat.

beautyking4life! - Hey guys!

beautyking4life! - Is anyone on?

beautyking4life! - Hello? Mommy? Haruhi?...Mori?

'Ootori' joined the chat.

Ootori - Tamaki, what are you going on about?

beautyking4life! - Mommy! I thought you got kidnapped and was sent into a very cruel house in Jupiter!

Ootori - -sighs- moron...

beautyking4life! - Mommy, don't be so mean!..speaking of mommy, where is our daughter, and our sons!

'Trickster4ever' joined the chat.

Trickster4ever - Right here boss, but Kaoru is taking a shower.

beautyking4life! - I wonder where my little haruhi is D8

Trickster4ever - Boss, does she even have anything to get on this with?

Ootori - Yes, I gave her a computer last month, so she could at least join things like this with us.

beautyking4life! - I wish my little girl would get on! What if she got captured and held captive in Jupiter!

Trickster4ever - Boss, your overreacting. She probably just has chores to do or something.

'Cakelover' joined the chat

beautyking4life! - ahh, hunny-sempai, just in time~!

Cakelover - Tama-Chan! is anyone else on?

Ootori - Yes. I'm on, and Hikaru is on.

Cakelover - So Kao-Chan, nor Haru-Chan is on? D8

Ootori - Seems not.

Trickster4ever - speaking of them, where is Mori-sempai?

Cakelover - Takashi said he doesn't like chats like these, but he's gonna go downstairs and use the one down there!

beautyking4life! - This is perfect! We just need Kaoru and Haruhi, and for the first time all of us will be on!

Ootori - I doubt Haruhi would get on.

Cakelover - Why not? D8

Ootori - Well, it seems her father is at work, and she is busy cooking food and doing the chores.

Trickster4ever - She works to much, can't she at least spare an hour?

beautyking4life! - of course she can, Mommy *puppy dog eyes* can you call our little girl and tell her to get on, for me?

Ootori - Tamaki, it doesn't work like that, if I can't really see you, I can't fall for it, now can I?

'Takashi' joined the chat.

Cakelover - Takashi!

beautyking4life! - Perfect timing Mori-sempai! Hikaru, can you get your twin? And please call haruhi, Mommy?

Trickster4ever - kay, I'll get Kaoru.

Ootori - i'm still not getting Haruhi to get on for you, Tamaki.

Cakelover - I'll call Haruhi!

beautyking4life! - Hunny-sempai saved the day!

Ootori - Baka.

beautyking4life! - Why does mommy have to be so mean to daddy? ;-;

Ootori - Why am I the girl in this?

'Haruhi Fujioka' joined the chat.

Cakelover - Haru-Chan, you actually came on!

Haruhi Fujioka - Well, yeah. I just finished my chores anyway, there was nothing else to do.

beautyking4life! - My little daughter is on! -virtual hug-

Haruhi Fujioka - -.-"

'Khitachiin' joined the chat.

Trickster4ever - There, I got him.

Khitachiin - This could get interesting.

beautyking4life! - perfect! The whole family is on!

Haruhi Fujioka - Why do you assume we are family? -.-

Ootori - At least your not the 'mommy'

Trickster4ever - guess what I'm listening too.

Cakelover - What are you listening to, Hika-Chan?

Trickster4ever - 'I'm Gay' by bowling for soup. :)

beautyking4life! - I thought it was just an act... Mommy! Our son is gay!

Trickster4ever - Its just a song, boss O-o'

Cakelover - I wonder what the song sounds like? 8D

Takashi - Don't look it up, Mitsukuni.

beautyking4life! - so thats how you spell Hunny-sempai's real name! more you know every day!

Trickster4ever - Wasn't that alittle harsh boss?

Cakelover - Its okay Hika-Chan, I think my name is hard to spell too! 8D

Khitachiin - Back from the bathroom~

Trickster4ever - When did you go to the bathroom?...!

Khitachiin - When I stopped talking. Don't think I'd stay quiet that long without a reason :)

Haruhi Fujioka - Sorry guys, I had to wash the dishes. I'm back now.

Ootori - Haruhi, I just sold a used plate from your house and got 5 thousand yen. Hope you don't mind.

Haruhi Fujioka - Why did you sell me plate! I don't have much of those you know!

beautyking4life! - So you commoner people are so poor you can't even buy your plates anymore!

Haruhi Fujioka - Its not that, its because the last time my dad tried to wash them, he ended up breaking alot. Now I need to buy more, but I need my money for food this week.

Cakelover - That makes sense Haru-Chan!

Trickster4ever - No it doesn't.

beautyking4life! - shh! Hikaru! don't tell her that!

Haruhi Fujioka - You do realise saying "shh" won't make a difference, this is a chat. ."

Takashi - *nods* hmm.

Khitachiin - Hikaru, where did you put my favorite mug?

Trickster4life - second cuboard. Why don't you ask the maids to find it?

Khitachiin - I did, but they couldn't find it.

Ootori - We could always allow the customers to chat on here to, and we can do the host club online today.

Khitachiin - Your just doing that for money, aren't you? ._.

Trickster4life - I think he is..

Ootori - Either way, if we keep this up we will raise the proffits by 7%.

Cakelover - Huh?

Haruhi Fujioka - the girls are watching this, aren't they?

Ootori - Well, I wouldn't say it like that, but yes.

Haruhi Fujioka - Well my dad is home, I got to get off.

beautyking4life! - mommy, our little daughter is leaving!

Ootori - I can't make her stop leaving.

'Haruhi Fujioka' left the chat.

Cakelover - Haru-Chan! D8

Ootori - calm down, you will get to see her tomarrow.

Takashi - You didn't capetilize your C.

Ootori - ...I knew that...I knew what I did!

Khitachiin - *facepalm* wow Kyoya-Sempai, we didn't know you could screw up like that.

Ootori - It was a simple typing mess up, everyone makes them.

Trickster4ever - Yeah, but we thought that you'd check over your writing before sending it.

Ootori - Aren't you the one to talk? You could spell your words correctly.

Trickster4ever - that takes to much time.

Cakelover - but Hika-Chan, it doesn't take that long!

Trickster4ever - Yeah, but I'm lazy.

Ootori - So he admits to it.

beautyking4life! - enough of this! we should be entertaining the girls!

Ootori - Actually, us just talking casually is entertaining them enough. (though it'd be nice if Hikaru and Kaoru didtheir act)

Trickster4ever - You gotta be kidding me, how come we are the only ones?

Ootori - Well, Hunny-sempai acts like himself either way. that includes Tamaki, me, and Mori. that leads you two.

Khitachiin - ...I'm sorry Hikaru, am I not good enough for you?

Trickster4ever - ...No, its not that Kaoru, its just, I know how much it embarrases you, and besides, I don't want anyone else watching you, but me~

Khitachiin - Hikaru..~

Ootori - Okay, Host club over.

beautyking4life! - Mommy, can we stay on longer? *puppy eyes*

Ootori - I am, but only because I am doing other things on my laptop too. And I have to lock it back, so no one else can join before me or you are on.

Cakelover - Me and Takashi have to go, goodbye!

Takashi - Yeah.

Ootori - Goodbye.

Trickster4ever - Later hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai!

Khitachiin - Bye!

'Cakelover' left the chat.

'Takashi' left the chat.

beautyking4life! - There goes two of our precious members~!

Khitachiin - Make that two more, me and Hikaru are getting off.

Trickster4ever - Yeah, we gotta go, bye boss, Kyoya-sempai.

Khitachiin - yeah, bye.

beautyking4life! - good bye~!

Ootori - See ya.

'Trickster4ever' left the chat.

beautyking4life! - Now its just us, we can discuss the host club!

Ootori - not yet.

beautyking4life! - Huh? Ouo

'Khitachiin' left the chat.

Ootori - Now we are the only ones, but I have to go to. Later.

beautyking4life! - Goodbye mommy :(

'Ootori' left the chat.

beautyking4life! - Cause I'm all alone

beautyking4life! - ...

beautyking4life! - There's no one here beside me.

beautyking4life! - ...

beautyking4life! - my problems have all gone.

beautyking4life! - ...

beautyking4life! - there's no one here to reside me~!

beautyking4life! - ...

beautyking4life! - BUT YOU GOTTA HAVE FRIENDS!

beautyking4life! - ... I'm all alone D8

'beautyking4life!' left the chat.

* * *

_**Okay, that was pretty fun to write xD.**_

_**The song 'I'm Gay' is rightfully owned by "Bowling for soup" and I in no way own it.**_

_**And the song at the end "I'm all alone" is from shrek, sung by donkey, NOT FROM ME~!**_

_**and when Kyoya forgot to capitalize the letter, it was cause' I forgot, and I thought it would make a good plot thingy xD**_

_**well, hope you enjoyed~**_


End file.
